Connectors and couplers are well known in systems that allow or require “flow” between system components. Such systems can include, but are not limited to, systems that allow the flow of air, other gases and liquids through them. The positive swivel fitting of the present invention can be used in all such systems.
Further, where an inlet line or a pressure test nipple is provided within the flow system, it is frequently desirable to “point” the fitting in a given direction. By way of example, but without limiting the scope of the present invention, most flow components used in such systems require access to at least one flow inlet line and an inlet line coupler. The coupler is typically a threaded hollow conduit that is secured to some part of the component by means of a like-threaded aperture. Upon installation, the coupler may be aligned such that access to the coupler is made easy. On the other hand, proper alignment which would make access easy may not be possible due to the variability of threading between the parts. Because the coupler is capable of being pointed, or positioned, in virtually any direction within a 360° perimeter, it may not be pointed in a desirable or workable direction following installation. In other words, the coupler discussed here is incapable of “positive” positioning.
In the view of these inventors, the alignment problem mentioned above can be avoided. More specifically, and also in the experience of these inventors, such problems can be avoided where the rotational aspects of the system device are separated from the attachment aspects, and such is a principal object of the present invention.